


A Fight He Won't Win

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Caesar and Doc don't feel like cooking one night, so Hale goes straight for the cereal, and Doc decides to find out exactly who Kira (their daughter) is more possessive of.





	

"Oh come on, baby," Hale complained, bouncing Kira on his knee. She was two now, and looked more like Dada than Mama. "Just one night, please."

Doc sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. _Fine._ If Hale wanted Cap'n Crunch for dinner, he'd get Cap'n Crunch. He took Kira from Caesar and rested her against his shoulder, giving Hale room to stand and move. "Get me a bowl, will you?"

"What's the magic word?"

Doc rolled his eyes and covered Kira's ear partially. "When the hell'd we start having a magic word?" he said, sitting down on the couch and getting comfortable. One thumb in her mouth, Kira yawned and reached for his right arm. She traced his tattoo, drawing circles over the raven's head before following the line of its legs down to the skull.

"Dada," she said, slapping her wet left hand against his open palm. "My Dada!"

" _My_ Dada," Hale protested, spoon half-hanging from his mouth as he walked back into the living room. Cereal box tucked under his left arm and milk bottle hanging from his index finger, he carried three bowls in his right hand.

"Mine," Kira argued, throwing her arms around Doc's right bicep. "No, Mama," she warned, pouting and glaring at Hale.

"Is Dada _yours_ , Kira?" Doc asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes!" she slammed back against his chest, tilting her head back and revealing her own toothy grin.

"Well I think that's been settled," Doc said proudly, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. A flip of a coin at the bank and it'd been him in that room with bad magazines, but after weeks of poring over file upon file of surrogates, they'd finally found the right one. Two years later, Kira had been born and they were made parents.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ever picked a fight with a toddler about who belongs to said toddler, you know exactly how possessive they can be of their favourite big human.


End file.
